freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Macrovision
Macrovision is the titular copy-protection system from the company Macrovision Corporation. Animated Version (1997-2007) F0968136-7A79-41C0-A9A6-A6654EDE1D69.png|CP Logo A4C0F713-E294-411C-9EB7-19E8B3EA5429.png|Macrovision Logo (English) 54C1BF37-76A6-477B-B938-5B15FBCE10D9.jpeg|Macrovision Logo (French) Category:TiVo Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Technologics Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Pink Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Peaceful Logos Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu Category:Logos That Turn Kevin Martinez into Evil Kevin Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that scare Polina Bogusevich then she literally jumps out of your Television and hits you in the crotch Category:Logos that make T-Series Cry for their Mama Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that Turn Erza Scarlet into a non-bender. Then Non-bender Erza destroys the Soviet Union with her powers. Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say "NOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos that Keeva (Totally Paladins) hate Category:Logos that make Cure Cosmo cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that scare Talking Tom and Friends Category:Logos that don't scare everybody Category:Logos that don't make everybody cry Category:Unscary Logos